Uncured polymeric materials that are reinforced with insoluble particles are generally referred to as “compounded resins” or “filled resins.” One type of filled resin is a nanoparticle-filled resin which, by definition, includes a particulate that has one or more dimensions measured on a nanometer scale. When cured, the resulting materials incorporating nanoparticles, or “nanocomposites,” may exhibit enhanced properties including electrical or thermal conductivity or enhanced optical properties or mechanical properties such as stiffness and strength, for example.
Product applications for nanocomposites and other filled resins typically require thorough mixing of the particles within the polymer matrix with minimal agglomeration. In some instances, the surfaces of the particles are modified to add functional groups to make the particles more compatible with the polymer matrix. However, the achievement of a thoroughly mixed filled resin with low particle agglomeration is more difficult in highly viscous polymers and/or where high particle loadings are desired. Moreover, the use of batch manufacturing processes for such filled resins can be labor intensive and expensive. Consequently, economic applications for filled resins, including nanocomposites, have been limited.